Chapter 2
In the next timeline, Sans has completely absorbed the human soul and now looks different and has different attacks/powers. (For a description, go to the bottom). No one reacts to Sans’s differences due to another glitch, aside from Frisk. Sans, with renewed patience, now tries each Reset to convince Frisk to stop killing people. He fails each time. The cycle is otherwise unchanged, except for Sans’s fight and a few other things. --Sans no longer has nightmares --Frisk starts needling Sans in a Chara-like manner with sarcastic questions and comments --Upon checking the souls, Sans found the cyan soul missing --Chara now just asks Frisk if they want to ERASE the world with no dialogue beforehand if Frisk proceeds after killing Sans --Sans now injects himself with DT with enough time to fight Frisk without Asgore or Flowey stalling for him (The glitch that allows him to keep DT and souls is permanent now though) --Sans and Frisk now hate-banter throughout the fight --Flowey doesn’t appear except at the very beginning to ask Frisk to stop killing everyone before attacking them with pellets (Btw, before this Flowey just said and did what he originally did in Undertale after multiple genocide runs without an ERASE). In the fight itself, Frisk has to physically dodge Sans’s attacks, but apart from Sans’s new powers and what has been said before, the fight is no different. After many more Resets Sans once again reaches the point that any more DT will kill him. He does not want to try and take another soul as he thinks he won’t survive. His patience and sanity is running out after almost 100 genocide runs. He has not tried to stop Frisk before the Last Corridor yet as his KR would be weaker and he still hopes Frisk can change. But now Sans has had enough of seeing Papyrus die and steps in to fight Frisk before Papyrus greets Frisk at the edge of Snowdin. Sans’s KR is at one third, but he still is a formidable fight with Frisk’s HP being lower. This cycle goes on for many timelines until Sans is desperate enough to do almost anything. He decides to pursue the whereabouts of Gaster with the time he has before Frisk begins to leave Snowdin. (This concerns Papyrus, but he only mentions this to Frisk and does not make any different decisions). Sans knows about Gaster from Frisk mentioning seeing him in the room in waterfall and from previous Resets. Sans eventually finds Gaster in the room in waterfall after many more Resets and attempts to communicate with him. When this fails, Sans becomes desperate and uses the power of the cyan soul and Sans’s knowledge of timelines to merge that piece of Gaster’s soul to Sans’s. This ensured that whatever piece of Gaster was in the timeline Sans was in would be bonded to Sans’s soul. This bonding gave Sans the knowledge Gaster has/had in pieces at a time. Through this, Sans learns how to absorb another soul without killing himself as well as giving him the ability to survive more DT. The bonding itself was extremely hard on Sans and he isn’t able to fight Frisk until the Last Corridor. The bonding did not affect Sans outwardly, but it gave Sans the power to CHECK at any time without losing a turn. The bonding also gave Sans the power to teleport using less power, which allowed Sans to dodge up to 10% more in battles according to how much of Gaster’s soul was in the timeline Sans was in. Previous: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1 Next: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3 Main: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/EndureTale_Wiki